


A Prey Only For Me 特殊猎物

by Burningface



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningface/pseuds/Burningface
Summary: 猎魔人!Sirius x 狼人!Remus猎魔人先生来到莱姆斯所在的小镇上追寻一头狼人。





	A Prey Only For Me 特殊猎物

**Author's Note:**

> 因为对狼人的设定简直太多了，这篇文章里将认为狼人可以接触银器，只有银和自己才能让狼人产生不可自愈的伤口。

莱姆斯靠在一块大石头上，或者准确点说他被镶在了石头上，那些尖锐的突出狠狠地戳进他的脊背。而他最好的衬衫已经到了极限，胸口那块被撕得粉碎，每一块布条都饱饱吸着鲜红的血，触目惊心。 

但是他马上就感受到他强大的自愈因子运作了起来，胸前那三道深深的爪痕里拽出的肉已经开始自动粘合，虽然莱姆斯还是能感受到剧烈的疼痛。他只能浅浅地呼吸，生怕扯到那些伤口，血会进一步地渗出而加重他的伤口带给其他人的视觉感受。

那几块破布条凄凉地掩盖着他的小秘密，莱姆斯不安地咬了咬嘴唇，他试着伸出手把所剩无几的布条调整得更加集中一些，以藏起他恐怖的自愈过程。但当他抬起胳膊时，石头带给他脊背的刺穿感让他忍不住惊呼了出来。

_这下完了。_

他看到西里斯，那位狼人猎手立马抬头看了自己一眼。他身边是刚刚倒下的庞然大物，那个怪物身上还冒着滚烫子弹未散去的烟，莱姆斯不禁打了个寒颤。

他看见西里斯朝他冲来的时候手上还拿着那把枪，里面本填满的银子弹才用了三颗，用来击穿一个受伤狼人的心脏绰绰有余。

他低头看了看自己已经只留下粉色伤痕的胸膛，绝望地闭上了眼睛。

 

**星期三，傍晚。**

 

莱姆斯擦了一遍吧台，已经没有力气去检查一次杯子。太阳还未下山，但天空另一边的接近饱满的月亮早已升起。这个月他的“假期”要来得晚些，因为唐克斯要回家去看看父母，不能帮忙顶他的班。

好在这是不跟任何节假日沾边，也非工资日一天。在天黑以前莱姆斯只接待了四位客人，一位来喝闷酒的女人，她没有像往常一样坐在吧台；一位老板娘的好朋友，在这驻唱，而今晚他看起来也兴致缺缺；一对老朋友要了些黄油啤酒，坐到酒吧最偏僻的小角落聊天去了。

今天罗斯默塔夫人不在，所以莱姆斯第一次担任了吧台的工作。实际上店里还有一位彼得•佩迪鲁，但罗斯默塔夫人临行前看了看彼得刚醒来乱糟糟的头发又看了看莱姆斯带着黑眼圈的虚弱的脸，最后嘱咐后者看吧台，彼得去干杂活。

但似乎她的选择并不正确。莱姆斯疲惫地挂上他现在能做到最和蔼的微笑，每位进来的客人却都只是瞥了眼这位无精打采的吧台服务员，拿到自己的饮料后就找到其他地方坐下。甚至一些一向喜欢坐在吧台同酒保聊天的客人看到他也只是耸耸肩就离开了。

好在今天不是发工资的日子，没有临近周末，也不沾任何节假日，所以他并没有多忙。空闲时刻莱姆斯安静地靠在葡萄酒桶上，想象自己到底看起来有多糟。也许他只是不太适合酒保和夜间工作罢了，但他又有多少选择呢？罗斯默塔夫人已经是这个镇上最好的雇主了，只有她不介意让“只能在满月就难以观察星空所以才有打工时间的天文系学生唐克斯”每个月替掉莱姆斯几天班，并且还大大称赞了莱姆斯的好心。

驻唱歌手有些醉了，他的歌声越来越稠，好像早上煮过头的燕麦粥。彼得坐在一个女孩边上轻轻地跟她聊天，但没关系，快一个小时没来客人了，也没人需要新来点什么。莱姆斯本来头就沉沉的，现在他昏昏欲睡，上下眼皮打着架。

就在这时，酒吧的门突然被暴力地推开，老木扉极响地“吱呀——”了一声。驻唱歌手突然停下了，极其不满地向门口看了一眼，而一些离门近的姑娘突然发出小小的惊呼。莱姆斯这下彻底惊醒，他极快地把自己撑起来走到台边，挂上那个聊胜于无的微笑，然后他看见一个他从未见过的男人走了进来。

他很高大，至少比在场所有人都高；他还很年轻，酒吧里昏暗柔和的灯光勾勒出他英俊脸庞上的每一道完美曲线，从饱满的额头到雕塑般的下巴，还有他乌黑的长发，慵懒又优雅地扎在脑后；他披一件暗色斗篷，左侧腿边有一把手枪，身后背着一把剑柄隐约闪着银光的剑。莱姆斯屏住呼吸，他被体内属于狼的那部分的恐惧所支配，心脏疯狂地跳动着，本能地想要后退，又有些叛逆地想要向前扑去。他知道，是因为这把极具威胁的银剑。很显然，这是一位猎魔人，搞不好还是一位狼人猎手。

然而，这位外乡人无视莱姆斯发僵地笑容，在所有人的目光中径直走向吧台坐下，慢慢地卸下那把剑，还对他眨了眨眼睛。

“晚上好。”他说，“你有什么推荐吗？”

“……晚上好。”莱姆斯尽力上前，并保持微笑，即使很显然他的微笑在来者面前简直微不足道。他刚要开口，一位姑娘就来拯救了他。莱姆斯发现她就是那位先前跟彼得聊天的女孩。

“他们这儿的黄油啤酒是最棒的。”她把自己的杯子推给他，“但是，我觉得像你这么辣的男人绝对配得上火焰威士忌——我请你如何？”说完她给莱姆斯使了个眼色，后者心领神会地转身去取火焰威士忌。

“不必了。”这句是他对莱姆斯说的。

他轻笑了一下，低声问了那位姑娘些什么，在她回答后慢慢地又接近她的脸，而那女孩又惊又喜，脸一下子涨得通红，闭上眼睛嘟起了唇。莱姆斯非常尴尬地握着两瓶酒看着他们，最后决定先放着边上，因为看来他们确实用不着了。但是那个男人没有去吻她，而是凑到了她的耳边，在极其暧昧的距离内对她轻语了几句。莱姆斯看见那姑娘的脸变得更红了，双手已经激动得无处安放，她点点头，高兴地跑去对其他女孩说了些什么，然后在她们愤怒又失望的眼神中扭着屁股离开了。而那位造成这一切的人全程面不改色，一点也不理会其他人的目光。

莱姆斯也安静地看着他。

驻唱歌手清了清嗓子，笑着说下首歌献给彼得，然后抬指先来了一段悲情的旋律，所有人都笑了。彼得气得满脸通红，跑到后厨去了。一切又恢复了原样。

 

“来一瓶黄油啤酒吧。”那男人说。莱姆斯马上从下面捞出一瓶黄油啤酒，帮他开了盖，放在他面前。余光中他发现那个外乡人正在打量他，这让他毛骨悚然。他慢慢地放回了火焰威士忌，把它们的角度调节得跟其他瓶子一样，然后他拾起抹布把早就一尘不染的工作台擦了一遍，又洗了布，他把开瓶器收好，瓶盖扔到该放的地方去。他甚至故意丢在外面又弯腰去捡。然后他发现，他实在没什么可做的了。

但是那个人还在看他。莱姆斯发现他有一双好看的灰眼睛，积累着太多疲惫却依旧有穿透力。

“她说得对，你们的黄油啤酒的确不错。”他吞下一大口酒液，喉部滚动。

“谢谢喜欢。再来一瓶吗？”他点头，于是莱姆斯弯腰又去拿了一瓶，开瓶后递给他。

那男人又看了莱姆斯一会，开口说:“你想知道我跟那女孩说了点什么吗？”

莱姆斯耸耸肩，始终跟他保持距离。对方把这当做了一个肯定的答案:“我问她住在哪，然后我告诉她回家洗澡去吧。”

莱姆斯差点没笑出来:“你骗了她。”

“哪有？我只是让她回家。”

“你说是就是吧。”

“哈。”他笑了，露出白而整齐的牙，每一颗都是真的，“我还以为你一晚上都不会跟我说话呢。”

莱姆斯收起他的一时放松，警惕地说:“显而易见……我不是个好的聊天对象，不然吧台就不会这么冷清了不是吗？”

男人没有对此做出评价。

“西里斯•布莱克。”他单刀直入地介绍自己，“如你所见，怪物猎人。”

果然。莱姆斯的胃部抽搐了一下，那只狼的恐惧逐渐爬上他的脊柱。快满月了，那他所恶厌的一部分越来越逃脱控制，总为他带来一些异样的情感。他尽量平静地回答:“莱姆斯•卢平。”

“莱姆斯。”西里斯轻轻念了念他的名字，“好吧，那么我就直说了——你曾否在这个镇上听闻过狼人的事？”

何止“听过”。莱姆斯感受到狼正变得恐惧又焦躁，属于它的血液正在自己血管里横冲直撞。而属于他自己的那一部分心脏要骤停了。恐惧，慌乱，悲伤一齐涌向他的脑内，在他思考之前，他的嘴已经本能地编好谎言。

那句“不知道”几乎是脱口而出。

“我正在追寻一头狼人。”他解释，莱姆斯感觉自己的胃里像是突然塞进了几块石头似的，“他的踪迹到这个镇上就消失了，这很奇怪。”

“那……你打听到什么了吗？”莱姆斯摁着自己痉挛的胃部小声发问，他的嘴唇在发颤，所以他尽量低头不然西里斯看到自己的脸。

他不会发现的，他不可能发现的，他会在满月前就离开的，他那么年轻，没有经验。他安慰自己，这次满月也一定会顺利地度过……他不会被发现的，唐克斯依旧可以完美地做掩护，那一天不会到来的。

可是那一天始终是要到来的。他看见西里斯的腰侧还有东西闪着光，是一把匕首。

“暂时没有。不过你看，快要满月了，他总该是要暴露的。”西里斯饮了一大口啤酒，他似乎注意到了莱姆斯的异样，“你没事吧？”

“……没事。”莱姆斯立马放开了手，弯腰去取啤酒，“再来一瓶？”

他很高兴地看见他苍白的手没有在颤抖，而腕上细小的伤疤在酒吧昏暗的灯光下完美地隐藏在阴影中。开瓶的时候他只撒了一点点出来。

但西里斯让他愣住了。他接过酒瓶的手大半个都覆在莱姆斯的手上，并非无意。他中指上冰冷的银戒指碰在莱姆斯的手背上，那丝凉意穿过手臂深入脊髓，让莱姆斯打了个冷颤。他与他对视，许久才把重心转移到大拇指和食指上抽走酒瓶。

莱姆斯的呼吸又变得越发急促起来，他从来都没发现过自己的心脏能跳动得如此狂野。他拼命用尽自己一生的经验，去把这一刻藏得好好的。

“这是个吸血鬼测试。”西里斯把酒瓶放在桌上，向眼前的人展示了一下戒指，对他微笑，“你不是吸血鬼。”

“当然，我可是站在灯光里。”莱姆斯觉得自己的嘴角在抽动。

“对哦。但是你那么苍白，那么疲惫，而且还跟吸血鬼一样冷漠，我当然需要怀疑啦。”西里斯伸出左手托着脸看他，“记得在满月的时候注意安全，狼人对吸血鬼可是致命的。”

“我不是吸血鬼。”

 _我就是狼人_ 。莱姆斯在心里说，你所追寻的那种 _黑暗生物_ 。

“你当然不是。”他不再看莱姆斯，像是注视着眼前什么见不到的东西，“对于一只吸血鬼来说，你也太温柔了。”

月光爬进窗台，莱姆斯的心在跳。

 

**星期五，满月前。**

 

莱姆斯安静地坐在地窖的门板边，等待弗兰克的到来。

这个位于山边的地窖就在隆巴顿夫妇的房子后面，平时被树叶和草皮遮盖。而他们则是在莱姆斯的父母逝世后，镇上知晓他秘密身份的三人中的另外两位。身为法师的他们很快就发现了地窖里的秘密，并且非常同情莱姆斯的遭遇。他们定居于此后，弗兰克还多次施法让他的秘密更加隐蔽。莱姆斯曾一度为打扰到他们的睡眠而抱歉，并提出他可以为自己新找一处变身地，他们没答应，艾丽斯甚至还为此生了气。

“弗兰克的‘闭耳塞听’总是最好的。”她说，“要是我们介意的话，就不会决定住在这了！再说总得有人帮你打掩护，是吧？”

弗兰克点点头，拍着他的肩说:“我们知道你过得非常辛苦。假如需要帮助的话，尽管开口就好了。”

他们的勇气让莱姆斯敬佩，也很感激。 从前莱姆斯需要抬着骨头快要融化般的手臂去给那一道道繁重的锁施法，现在弗兰克会帮他完成。但理解他自尊的隆巴顿夫妇从没做过让他难堪的过度保护，他们只是帮助伤痕累累的莱姆斯回到自己的床上，帮他把药和食物都放在能他碰得到的地方。也许艾丽斯还帮累到手都抬不起来的莱姆斯施了一点清理魔法和治愈魔法。

他极少真正地开口求助过，除了这一次。他必须万无一失。

“久等了。”还穿着工作时衣服的弗兰克推开莱姆斯头上的门板，对里面的他微笑了一下，“你说有个猎魔人来镇上了？”

“是的，他叫西里斯•布莱克。”莱姆斯勉强回应了一个微笑，“他说他在狩猎狼人。所以我想今晚多一点保障，麻烦你了。”

弗兰克皱了皱眉头。“布莱克？”他不自在地摸了摸下巴，“那你必须得加倍小心了。他们家族很喜欢奴役各种魔法生物，尤其喜欢驯服那些黑魔法生物。而且——我听说他们家族非常恨狼人，因为他们拥有吸血鬼血统。”

莱姆斯咽了一口唾液。“ _吸血鬼？_ ”他喃喃。

“是的……啊，时间不早了。我会尽我所能的，莱姆斯，今晚我可以帮你守夜。别拒绝，多一点保障总是好的。”黑暗将要吞噬弗兰克的脸，莱姆斯感觉飘飘忽忽的。他刚要开口拒绝，门板就关上了，然后是一层层锁运作的声音，于他来说越来越缥缈。

当最后一声“咔哒”响过之后，莱姆斯不见了，而狼锋利的爪子已经刺进了木板里。

 

**星期六，午餐后。**

 

莱姆斯在一张陌生的床上被熟悉的伤痛唤醒。他醒来的第一件事就是呲牙咧嘴，却听到自己的颌骨危险地咔咔作响，面部肌肉也有撕痛感。深入骨髓的疲惫将他死死钉在床上，每一寸肌肉都处在运动到了极致时的紧绷状态，多动一下就会带来钻心的抽痛。

他的嗓子干得可以冒火，晕眩让他无法多加思考自己的方位，转而直接伸手去那个熟悉的地方找水喝。他的左肩一定有一道很深的伤，因为他每向前伸出一点都感觉到温热的液体在渗出。但是他没有力气转头去加以确认。水在哪儿呢？他艰难地思考着。

“天哪！”他耳边一个熟悉的女声响起，“别动了，莱姆斯，你的伤口会撕裂的。亲爱的，快去倒一杯水来！”

他是在隆巴顿夫妇家里。他长舒了一口气，怪不得这张床更软。他自己的那张老二手床弹簧都已经发硬了。

“弗兰克说镇上来了一位布莱克家族的猎魔人，我们要更加小心。”她的指尖充满了淡黄色焰火*，“所以这一次我们不能就那么把你送回去，希望你别介意，这没什么麻烦的。”

治疗魔法的颜色总是让人安心，想到雏菊和鸟仔，阳光和黄油。

那些 _黄色火焰_ 从艾丽斯指间流出，缓慢地在莱姆斯的伤口上飘着，最后全部都进入了那个血淋淋的大口子里。莱姆斯感觉疼痛减少了一些，而且有一股暖流进入了他的身体。他想说谢谢，但是他发烟的嗓子说不出。

“这种次级的治疗术只能坚持一会。”她收起已经没了火焰的手，“我不太擅长治愈魔法，但我可以问问庞弗雷夫人关于狼……关于伤口处理的魔法。她是我见过最好的牧师了。你饿了吗，莱姆斯？”

莱姆斯摇摇头，饥饿此时早就被他的其他感觉挤在了最后一位。当他看见拿着玻璃杯出现在门口的弗兰克时，他扯着嘴角微笑了一下。

“水来了。”

弗兰克将杯子轻轻地放在莱姆斯干裂的唇边，清凉甘甜的水立马穿过了那些沟壑，带给他刺痛感，接着又填满了他的口腔，滋润了他的嗓子。艾丽斯适时停下了弗兰克的手，以免莱姆斯对水的贪婪呛到他。

“谢谢。”他沙哑地说着。

“你需要点什么吗？我要去通知唐克斯你在这里，可以顺便帮你取点东西。”莱姆斯突然发现弗兰克重重的黑眼圈——他真的守夜了，为了他。而弗兰克穿的是一套新的外出服。是不是他的血弄脏了他的工作服？一种剧烈的愧疚感涌入莱姆斯的心。

“抱歉……你的衣服……”

“他需要绷带和止痛剂。”艾丽斯长长叹了口气，“别想那么多了，莱姆斯，真的没什么。”

 

星期天，早上。

 

莱姆斯昏昏沉沉、断断续续地睡了一天，这是他离开父母照顾后度过的最安心的一次满月。弗兰克为他带的止痛剂并不是他家里那一种，效果要更好些。他的伤口都不再流血，肌肉也放松了些。在艾丽斯的坚持下他吃了一些燕麦粥和吐司当早餐，让他开心的是到此为止他没有什么强烈的呕吐感，不然也太尴尬了。

稍迟的时候唐克斯来看他了，粉色头发的年轻女孩为他带来了一些巧克力（她终于记得莱姆斯想要的只是巧克力，不想要坚果和太妃夹心之类的东西，也不想要代可可脂糖果），并且为自己前一天的缺席感到抱歉。

“真是抱歉！”她苦恼地抓抓头发，尖尖的耳朵从里面漏了出来，瞳孔也变成了精灵特有的纯白，“你一定知道的吧？那个叫西里斯的猎魔人，他可真难办。”

“他干了什么？”莱姆斯停下了拆包装的动作，警觉地看着唐克斯。

“他问我你去哪了，我说我不知道，我只是想在有时间的时候打杂工攒钱买一台好的天文望远镜，而你这个好心人同意跟我一起分享你的工作。但他追问我你家住在哪！”唐克斯扯过一张凳子坐下，“当然，我可没说。但是那时候弗兰克还没找到我，所以我一直都很担心你。”

莱姆斯送了口气，他掰下一块巧克力放进嘴里，馥郁的可可香瞬间填满了他的口腔，醇厚的感觉和高可可纯度带来的微微酸苦让他勾起嘴角。

但唐克斯的话让他稍稍回到了现实。

精灵是尖耳朵突然竖了起来，她一脸激动地接了下了去:“不过你知道吗？他居然跟踪我！要不是穆迪先生曾经上过女子自我保护的课，我差点都没发现。所以我一天都没办法接近这里或者是你家，我都快急死了！对了，你知道这盒巧克力是怎么来的吗？”

“什么？”莱姆斯咽下第一块巧克力融化后的可可浆，动作凝滞。

“我本来想给你买他们新出的跳跳糖夹层巧克力的，但是当我拿到它们的时候，他居然从货架后面走了出来！他跟我说，我应该买这种苦不啦叽的85%黑巧克力。”她的五官夸张地挤在了一起，好像生吃了一根苦瓜。

“很不幸我买了，因为我当时真的很想逃开。不过我还是没忘了挑压在最中间的那两块，以防他下了毒。”唐克斯露出一个自信的笑容，然后她又软了下去，“苦吗莱姆斯？真的很抱歉，不然你别吃了吧……”

莱姆斯有些发愣，他不确定是什么中止了他的思考，但他很快又反应过来。

“不……我觉得还好……”莱姆斯清了清嗓子，“他真的什么都没发现，对吧……？”

“当然！我按穆迪先生说的那样最后把他甩了。”唐克斯用食指与拇指在下巴上比了个“8”。

“那么，回家之旅如何？”

“就那样啦。妈妈唠叨，爸爸附和。德鲁伊们都很无趣的。”

莱姆斯点点头:“我大概后天就能回去了，希望脸上的伤疤能好得更快些。否则我们只能找更多借口。”

“我恐怕它不会那么快。”艾丽斯带着一些药剂进了房间，“我知道我拦不住你，莱姆斯，但是你现在需要的是双倍谨慎。这里是我从庞弗雷夫人那里取来的药，她说她希望可以当面治疗你，那样效果更好。”她把瓶子一个个在床头柜上摆好，他们有高有矮，有液体也有脂膏，颜色各异。

“你知道，这个秘密没法再分享给更多一个人了。”莱姆斯难堪地说，“这些都是什么？”

“噢！遮瑕魔膏*！我以前长痘痘的时候偷偷买来用过。”唐克斯抓起一个小瓶子惊喜地说，“它真的可以完美地隐藏所有印记！我应该早点想到这个的。”

“可是为什么……”莱姆斯皱了皱眉，“你告诉她你要为一头满月后的狼人疗伤？”

“我没告诉她你是谁。”艾丽斯解释到，“况且庞弗雷夫人不歧视狼人。这些是止痛和补血的，很可惜真的没有哪种魔药是可以加快恢复那些伤口的。”

“已经足够了。”莱姆斯由衷地微笑，“谢谢你，艾丽斯。”

 

 

**星期二，傍晚。**

 

莱姆斯靠在老地方，他的右腿膝盖还没好全，他还不能快走。他跟彼得解释说他从梯子上摔下来了，后者认真地打量了他一次，然后表示莱姆斯应该待在吧台，罗斯默塔夫人非常赞同这个决定。

但是莱姆斯几乎是马上就后悔了。他想到假如他站在吧台的话就必须接受西里斯•布莱克的审问，他该怎么向一位来自歧视黑暗生物的残暴家族的猎魔人解释他满月的缺席，那些满月前的疲惫呢？更别说他现在还一瘸一拐的，无论什么解释在这位从小就接触黑暗生物的小少爷面前都是那么苍白无力。

可是已经没有后悔的余地了。假如他不选择露面，那么唐克斯和其他疑似认识他的人就会一直被纠缠，也许隆巴顿夫妇也会被卷入其中——莱姆斯听说，他们已经准备好要一个宝宝了。假如因为莱姆斯的事影响到他们，他一定不会原谅自己，弗兰克和艾丽斯已经为他做了太多太多。

莱姆斯突然想到西里斯•布莱克那把阴森的银剑，还有那把匕首和枪，不禁打了个颤。西里斯纤长的手指覆在他手上的那一幕突然出现在他眼前，那双手到底调教过多少黑暗生物，多少头狼人，让他们生不如死地趴在他的靴子边求饶呢？而那双灰眼睛是否就那样冷漠残酷地看着自己的猎物，而从他们的尸体上踏过？

他突然想起来自己还没好好问问弗兰克关于布莱克家族和吸血鬼的事。西里斯•布莱克显然不可能是吸血鬼，或者他是个超级吸血鬼，不怕光也不怕银器，那他又怎么会把狼人视作一种威胁？他需不需要今晚请他吃一些罗斯默塔夫人的蒜味面包？

此外，他的举动又是何意呢？真的是为了测试他是否是吸血鬼吗？

彼得的呼喊让他回过神来，他给他端来了两块三明治和一大杯南瓜汁。

“罗斯默塔夫人说她希望你看起来更有精神点。”彼得解释说，“快点吧，我觉得客人们快要来了。”

莱姆斯感激地笑了笑，心事在肚，他并没有什么胃口。他往吧台下面的小镜子里看了一眼，遮瑕魔膏完美地藏住了他脸上的伤疤，而且他看来也不像几天前那样面无血色。

在他勉强喝完南瓜汁后，第一位客人就走了进来。

“嘿，你回来了伙计。”驻唱歌手跟他打了个招呼，“今天看起来还不错啊？”

“你要是看过他走路的姿势就不会那么觉得了。”彼得说。驻唱歌手疑惑地瞧了莱姆斯一眼。

罗斯默塔夫人替他回答:“可怜的莱姆斯不小心摔了腿，吧台对他来说更好些。”

“噢，真可怜。”他同情地对他笑笑，然后走向自己的高脚椅和话筒。

 

随着夜越来越深，随着驻唱歌手轻快的歌声，客人陆陆续续地进入了三扫帚酒吧。今晚客人不少，大概是因为莱姆斯更有生气的微笑，也有人愿意坐在吧台前了，有几位还随便跟他扯了几句。莱姆斯发现那个被西里斯戏弄的姑娘并不在，而彼得也没敢在罗斯默塔夫人眼皮底下跟女孩聊天。

西里斯也不在。莱姆斯知道吧台上一直都没坐满，所以他悬着的心一直都没放下。每一位进入酒吧的客人还没从外面的黑暗中走出来时，他的心都要紧缩一下。

就这么一直一直到午夜，那个英俊的猎魔人都没出现过。当客人一个个离开打算回家时，莱姆斯才终于歇了一口气。当最后一位趴在桌上的老醉鬼醒来突然发现自己不在自家床上而狂奔出门后，彼得大大地打了个哈欠，他草草地抹了桌子一遍，走进了后厨。罗斯默塔夫人正在捡空瓶子，莱姆斯刚要走过去帮她，门扉突然被推向了。他们听到 _靴子_ 敲击在木地板上的声音。

在莱姆斯转头，罗斯默塔夫人抬头之前，那个低沉慵懒的嗓音响起了。

“啊，我来迟了吗？”

莱姆斯差点跳了起来，他刚要下逐客令，罗斯默塔夫人就先开口了:“按照规定来说，是没有的，只是今天的客人明天还要上班走得早了些。您要些什么？”她撞了撞莱姆斯，示意他去吧台招待这位迟来的客人。

莱姆斯百般不愿意地回头，看到西里斯•布莱克那张迷人而危险的脸。他穿着风衣，看起来更加高大挺拔，背上没有背那把银剑，但还带着那把枪。莱姆斯从他看到他的眼神里读出了不妙的惊喜。

在他努力装作自己非常正常，强忍着疼痛走向吧台时，西里斯早已坐在吧台边，像只等食的大狗一样热切地看着他。

“你好久没出现了！”他高兴地叫喊，“黄油啤酒就好——你到底去哪里了？”

“就在家休息，看看书。享受自己每个月最清净的时光。”莱姆斯弯腰去取开瓶器和黄油啤酒。他有些慌乱，被挑出的黄油啤酒与余下的瓶子间发出了乒乒乓乓的撞击声。

“这么长时间？我问了那个代班的女孩，她告诉我她不知道你住在哪。”西里斯接过酒，并没有注意到莱姆斯的手抽出来得很快。

“她当然不会知道。”莱姆斯撇撇嘴，“要是她知道了还了得，我只想安安静静地读书。”

“说的是。”他笑起来，“你的腿怎么了？”

莱姆斯突然觉得自己在缩小，他的谎言在这位家族传承的猎魔人面前显得单薄极了。他尽量留意每个细节，尽量把谎编圆。他知道这样做就是在积累谎言，谎言越多，直径越大，接触到外界的部分就越多，越容易被戳破，然后他就会同漏气的气球一样飘走了。但他没有办法。

“拿如尼文字典的时候不小心从梯子上摔下来了。”可是他为什么要把工具书放得那么高？“呃……我以为我已经熟练到短期内都用不到那本字典了。”

“你懂如尼文？”西里斯并没有对他的解释起疑，而他的眼中又亮了一些，“我还以为他才是懂如尼文的那一个呢。”*

他向刚刚回到这儿帮罗斯默塔夫人捡瓶子的彼得扬扬下巴，后者不满地咳了一声，挺直了身板。而莱姆斯还在担心他会不会突然测试他的如尼文水平。

“我真的找了你好久，也没找到你。”他说得很温柔，甚至有一点点责怪。

这句话在安安静静地空荡的酒吧里飘着，莱姆斯听到罗斯默塔夫人突然停了下来，如她每次听到感兴趣的八卦那样。

但是它给他带来的只有一胳膊鸡皮疙瘩。

“找我干什么？”莱姆斯不确定他有更多物品可以放置目光，所以他只好盯着西里斯的啤酒瓶，声音轻轻的。

“唔，这次满月我并没有找到狼人。”他说，莱姆斯小小地舒了一口气，“但我也并非收获全无。”

“你……你找到了什么？”莱姆斯嘴唇颤抖，藏在吧台下的手紧攥着自己的围裙，他现在盯着西里斯，静候他的审判。

“这就是我来找你的原因了。”西里斯勾起嘴角，露出一个极有魅力的微笑，就是那晚他让那姑娘的脸能红到滴血的那种。

“后天早上你有时间吗？我想约你去看看我的‘发现’。”

莱姆斯先是听到罗斯默塔夫人倒吸了一口气，然后他的大脑一片空白。这是他的死缓吗？他在戏弄他吗？他不满足于审判，而想像他的家族那样用锁链把他吊起来然后把他的痛苦当作自己扭曲的欢愉吗？

他看着眼前的笑容，心跳如乱麻。所有那些对西里斯•布莱克的，黑暗又扭曲的幻想重新回到了他的脑中。

彼得清了清嗓子，不只是在示意还有人在场还是提醒罗斯默塔夫人她被发现了，但总之，他在偷笑。

“可是我的腿……”莱姆斯虚弱地抓住最后一根救命稻草，“我还不能出门。”

西里斯突然站了起来，他指着莱姆斯说:“哦，对，我差点没忘了。”在莱姆斯反应过来之前，他已经走向吧台的侧面开口并走了进去。莱姆斯感受到他的逼近，本能地后退了一步，却发现后腰装在了柜台上。他的手紧紧抓着工作台的边缘，膝盖抽痛着。

他看见西里斯抬起的那一只手上已经有了可怕的 _淡紫色火焰_ ，正在他掌中燃烧。他一步步走向莱姆斯，而后者已经没有退路，只能绝望地看着他的死神接近着自己。

莱姆斯闭上了眼睛。

这一天总是要到来的，他想。这真是太可悲了，他居然要带着坏掉的膝盖离开，他想，在生命的最后或许他能和狼分开，他去天堂，而它去那个该死的地狱。

但是等待他的并非死亡。他的膝盖疼痛渐渐消失了，并且一种暖意从他的膝盖涌入，流进他的下半身，舒服极了。这感觉太棒了……他低声呻吟着。

玻璃瓶落地砸碎的声音让莱姆斯猛然从对死亡的幻想中惊醒。他并没有死，但他睁开第一眼看到的就是西里斯•布莱克的头顶。他正单膝跪地，右手覆盖在莱姆斯的膝盖上。彼得捂着嘴瞪大了眼睛，罗斯默塔夫人的嘴更是能塞下一整个苹果。

“感觉怎么样？”西里斯抬头微笑着看他，“每次我为自己这么做的时候感觉都棒极了。”

莱姆斯看见罗斯默塔夫人和彼得听见这句话的时候直接跑走了，彼得还不忘给他竖了个大拇指。

“呃……呃……不错。谢了。”莱姆斯感觉自己脸上热热的。他为自己曾经那样怀疑他的好意而感到羞耻，但转念一想，这可能是一种关于驯服的骗术。

西里斯移开了手，把它伸到莱姆斯的左手与身体之间的空隙里，借柜台把自己撑起来，他的头发有一些蹭到了莱姆斯，痒痒的。

这个距离未免有些太近了。西里斯已经深深入侵了莱姆斯的警戒区域，让莱姆斯心里警铃大作。

不能被迷惑。不能被迷惑。莱姆斯在心里大叫着提醒自己。他警告地清了清嗓子，但西里斯没有退开。

他低头看着莱姆斯，没有任何进一步的动作。最后他轻声说:“后天早上九点，我会在这门口等你。好好睡个觉吧。”

不等莱姆斯回答，他就离开了，并不忘留下了酒钱。莱姆斯呆呆地望着他离去的背影，一种新的情愫从他的腹部慢慢涌现出来。

 

**星期四，早晨。**

 

莱姆斯不知自己为何会在非工作时间出现在三扫帚酒吧的门口。

他几乎一个晚上都没睡。每当他闭上眼睛，西里斯•布莱克的笑脸就会和他扭曲黑暗的脸相重叠；每当他即将进入睡眠时，西里斯•布莱克就会再次从他身下撑着柜台站起来，鼻子跟他撞在一起，然后他睁大眼睛狂妄地笑起来，长长的手指掐着莱姆斯的脖子，让他不能呼吸。西里斯•布莱克已经深深植入了他的脑中，他的欢乐，他的暧昧，他的扭曲，他的黑暗交织着折磨着莱姆斯，他胸前还没好全的伤口一次又一次地痛着，提醒他，那只是梦。

所以在六点时他穿着被汗浸湿的衬衫坐在床上，他的脑袋紧绷得好像喝了八杯浓缩咖啡。左手边的床头柜上有他没吃完的巧克力，他掰了一点放在嘴里，却一点也没安心下来，因为他突然想到这板巧克力是西里斯•布莱克挑的。

莱姆斯把被子蒙在头上，努力去遮住平时他爱的阳光和鸟语花香。他需要睡眠。

几分钟后，他彻底放弃了。他自暴自弃地走向浴室，拿毛巾擦了擦汗，并检查自己的伤口。让他高兴的是庞弗雷夫人的魔药非常有效，他伤口的恢复速度是之前的三四倍，现在已经可以拆掉身上的绷带了。

他胡乱地拿几片饼干填饱肚子，便拿起书开始自己的一天。平常的这个时间莱姆斯还在睡觉，一个小时后会有温茶、培根、鸡蛋和面包叫醒他的肚子。

今天墙上的钟指向七点，他只有两个小时来做决定。

莱姆斯用手捻着书页的一角，一边咬着自己干裂的唇皮。昨天下午他找弗兰克打听布莱克家族的事，弗兰克非常严肃地告诉他布莱克家族是个十分残忍的家族，他们都是纯血论者，对待其他物种他们绝对不会手下留情。

“不过他们与吸血鬼为伍，而且他们竟然请求吸血鬼伯爵去诅咒他们的家族，这样死后他们就可以与福得摩尔特伯爵一起下地狱。”

“说得好像他们不被诅咒就能上天堂似的。”艾丽斯在一边吐槽。

“而且他们家族出了不少黑暗术士，贝拉特里克斯•布莱克就是我和艾丽斯最近头疼的对象。”弗兰克皱了皱眉，“但是我们没有查到西里斯•布莱克。莱姆斯，也许他是个骗子，取了一个布莱克的姓好威胁你。你说他不是一个吸血鬼，这是非常可疑的。”

艾丽斯点点头。“他们这一代只有一个男孩，雷古勒斯•布莱克，但是他几年前就过世了，我们怀疑他的死跟他偷偷保护矮精灵有关。布莱克家族的父系似乎要在此中止了。”

“当然这个西里斯•布莱克可能是个私生子，有可能是阿尔法德•布莱克的，因为我们查不到任何跟他有关的资料。”弗兰克依旧非常严肃，“你还是需要小心，需要的话尽管向我们求助就好了。”

然而无论西里斯是不是一个布莱克，他都是一位狼人猎手，自己必将成为他的猎物。莱姆斯痛苦地把脸埋在手掌里，他想到了彼得和罗斯默塔夫人昨晚一直在拿他开玩笑。

“没希望啦，姑娘。”彼得得意地笑着，“偷偷告诉你，那个帅小子喜欢男人。你也看到他上次怎么打发南希的了。而且昨晚等你们都走了以后，他就来这跟我们的莱米幽会。”

“莱姆斯？”女孩皱了皱眉。她打量了一下莱姆斯，又拿出化妆镜看了看自己，露出一个满意的笑容。

“是的！他喜欢莱姆斯那种的。哦对了，他们还在吧台那里做那档子事……”

“彼得。”莱姆斯面无表情地走过去打断他，“你已经站在那聊了好久天了，罗斯默塔夫人要生气了。”

“他还没来？”彼得打趣着问他，一离开姑娘的视线他就说，“至少他们都很享受这个八卦，而且我说的也不是全假啊……？”

“……他真的非常，非常爱莱姆斯。”罗斯默塔夫人在给中场休息的驻唱歌手倒酒时低声对他说，“我好几年都没见过这么……这么饥渴的年轻人了，他们昨天差点在这擦枪走火呢。”

“哇。那他今晚还会来吗？”驻唱歌手说，“我第一次见到他们见面的时候就知道他对莱姆斯有意思，如果那天我在状态的话能为他们唱首情歌就好了。”

莱姆斯长长叹了口气。

那晚西里斯并没有来。似乎是特意给他留出了一天养伤，一些好事的顾客特意熬到打烊时间等着看爱情剧，最后他们失望了，有个女孩还泼了彼得一身酒。莱姆斯并不同情地以愣住的他为中心拖了地，湿漉漉的彼得站在中间非常滑稽。

莱姆斯想，也许这是他的目的，想让猎物一步一步自己走到圈套里，让他们恐惧、感动、迷惑、抓狂然后放心地把自己交给猎人。世界上最可怕的驯服，就是让猎物自己去恳求锁链，然后把自己锁起来。

但是他不敢去多想，除了恐惧之外，当月圆过去狼正安安静静地休息时，为何他的心脏还跳得那么野性。

莱姆斯的直觉告诉他他应该去看看。也许西里斯•布莱克真的只是发现了些什么，莱姆斯应该去看看他有什么地方暴露了，他需要编点什么新的借口去圆谎。

而且即使他不去，西里斯也会继续在酒吧缠着他，或许还会像跟踪唐克斯那样跟踪他。在他耐心耗尽的时候，他就不会再做个用治愈魔法的好警察*，而直接把他的枪抵在莱姆斯的脑袋上了。他总是逃不过的。

墙上的时钟又走了一圈半，莱姆斯的书就没翻过页。他又叹了口气，去穿好了衣服。犹豫只会让他的脑袋越来越乱，想法越来越吓人。他特地挑了一条只打过一个补丁的衬衫，好让自己死的时候体面一点。假如他可以去天堂，遇到爸爸妈妈的时候穿着破衬衫，那么他们会担心死的。

他又整理了一下自己的头发，披上自己的旧斗篷。一切就绪后，他向三扫帚酒吧走去。

 

这就是为什么他在这了。现在，他看见西里斯•布莱克远远走来，笑容如同今日的阳光一样灿烂。

“你来了。”他像唱歌似地说，“我都不确定你真的会来！”

看来他对计划的顺利非常满意。“嗯，我也不确定。”莱姆斯看到他装备齐全，披风、长剑、匕首、手枪、靴子，还有看起来似乎打理过的头发。

“好吧，你的腿感觉怎么样？”他关切地问。

“托你的福，还不错。”

“那么，我们今天要到山里去。我想给你展示一些有趣的东西。”西里斯打量了一下莱姆斯，“你穿了斗篷！很明智，本来我还想把我的披风借给你的。不过你需不需要来点什么防身？我的旅馆里还有一把十字弩……”

“不必了，我不会用十字弩。”莱姆斯摇摇头。

“那么拿着这把匕首吧。”西里斯把他的匕首从腰侧解下来递给了莱姆斯，后者并没有接过。

“早上的山上非常安全。”他肯定地说。关于山上有野兽的说法，只是因为有时他变身时的叫声太响不小心被过路人听见了而已。既然这头野兽在这，山上就没什么可怕的了。况且，他真不知道西里斯葫芦里卖的是什么药。

“多一点准备总是好的。”西里斯见对方还是没有动静，便直接抓过莱姆斯的手把匕首放在他手里，“再说，你愿意放弃同如尼文约会而陪我出来，这把 _铜匕首_ 就当做我给你的补偿吧。”

莱姆斯勉强收下了。他在西里斯转身去带路时小心地检查了一下它，确认上面没有魔法咒文，不是一个另类手铐。

假如待会他们决斗时西里斯•布莱克因为他对莱姆斯的小瞧而死于自己的匕首下，那么就非常嘲讽了，莱姆斯想。但他还是不愿意相信西里斯没耍什么滑头，他恨透了这种猜不透的感觉。

他无言地跟在后面，西里斯轻轻地哼着歌，似乎丝毫不在意他们大早上的奇怪装束非常引人注目。莱姆斯只希望昨晚喝醉的客人们都去上班或者还在家睡大觉。

而当莱姆斯看到隆巴顿夫妇房子的屋顶时，恐惧再次袭击了他。他倒吸了一口凉气——难不成西里斯•布莱克已经发现了他的地窖，听见了他的狼嚎，只是碍于弗兰克的魔法没法确认里面有狼人而已？莱姆斯突然想到这一次满月后他没有亲自去隐藏地窖的入口，他衷心希望弗兰克不止是物理上藏起了它。

“这里。”西里斯见到身后的人没跟上他的脚步，便回头拉住莱姆斯的胳膊，把他拉向远离隆巴顿家的方向。莱姆斯这才缓过神来，甩开了猎魔人的手。西里斯没有说什么，只是继续向山边走去。

位于他们镇子边缘的山不高，长满了常绿的乔木，山脚下还有几棵山楂树，现在远没到开花季节。今日阳光明媚，天气温和，然而莱姆斯对它的所有美好记忆都早已封存在四岁以前，因为二十年前，他正是在这山的另一边被芬里尔•格雷伯克狠狠咬在了腹侧。那也是个春天，夜晚时冬的刺骨寒风在阴森的月光下决定回头逗留，空气中满是危机和欲望的气味。

那双属于狼人，充满残忍与野性，贪婪和暴躁的瞳孔就这么倒映在小莱姆斯毫无防备的绿色眼睛里。他不是来觅食的，他是来“繁衍”的，是来阔增他的狼群的。人类幼童的脖子极其脆弱，所以他只能咬在肚子上。

当狼人之血彻底流遍莱姆斯全身时，芬里尔•格雷伯克已经不见了。不知所措的莱姆斯一直在恐惧中，眼睛睁得大大的，满是泪水。他浑身冰凉而颤抖坐到早上，不能理解为什么他身体里多出了一种不属于他自己的感觉，那和他柔软幼小的身体完全不同的感觉。那时候他们的房子前有一棵甜樱桃树，它白色的小花随着太阳一点点升起，轮廓变得柔和起来，风一吹，就落进了莱姆斯的窗里。

“ _樱桃树_ 。”西里斯笑着拍了拍树干，“詹姆家的后院里也有一棵，比这棵还漂亮。”

莱姆斯突然从回忆中被唤醒，他疑惑地看了西里斯一眼。

“詹姆是我的朋友。”西里斯放缓了步伐，希望跟莱姆斯并肩而行，“最好的朋友。我离家出走后他的父母收留了我。后来我们一起开始冒险，詹姆和他爸爸一样成为了龙骑士，不过他还没有找到他的龙。龙骑士和猎魔人，不错的组合，对吧？”

莱姆斯没有回答他，只是安静地不断放缓脚步，始终让自己处于西里斯后面。西里斯似乎明白了他的意思，加快脚步走到前面去了。

“唉，我真想把你介绍给詹姆认识——这个小叛徒在戈德里克山谷遇到了一个红发的热辣女法师，然后他就走不动脚了。只好我一个人来这里找猎物。”西里斯不开心地努努嘴，“幸好有你陪我。”

他们一前一后地又走了一段，西里斯在一棵大大的橡树前停下了脚。他回头向莱姆斯走去，一边介绍到:“看到树上的爪印了吗？我还不能百分百确认这是狼人的爪印，但是高度，力道，指甲间的距离全都符合。”

莱姆斯顺着他的目光看过去，见到一道深深的，触目惊心的印记。

不是我留的。他马上在心里说。惊慌从他的脊椎顺流而下，差点让他直接跌坐在地上。那道印记显然留下不久，掀开树皮下的部分还新。据他所知，这个镇上只有他一头狼人，没有其他已知的猛兽。假如这道痕迹留下不久，那么只有两种可能:他晚上从地窖里逃了出来，或者，芬里尔•格雷伯克回来找那头不愿加入他的狼群的小狼人了。

“我不知道。”莱姆斯回答，这是句真心话。假如是前一种可能，那他绝对不能原谅自己。山脚下有这么多居民，这么多孩子，这么多愿意帮助他的人，这么多朋友，他居然还厚颜无耻地瞒着他们，偷偷给他们带来致命威胁。他那么自私，只想安宁地生活在这里，自以为准备得很周全，从来没想过后果会如何，其他人会有怎样的危险……

如果是后一种可能，那么结果就更坏了，这说明这个春天，又有一个无辜的孩子会被芬里尔•格雷伯克转化成狼人。全都只是因为二十年前他转化的另一个孩子不愿意加入他的狼群，让他少了一个成员。

莱姆斯冒着冷汗，他希望面前的猎魔人可以立即，马上发现他是个残酷冷血的黑暗生物，是他想找的那头狼人，这个镇子的威胁。如果可以的话，最好干脆地给他脑门直接来一枪。

“没关系。”西里斯伸手去碰了碰块印记，他全然不知道莱姆斯心中发生的激烈斗争，“我才是猎魔人，不是吗？”

莱姆斯深深吸了一口气，他突然鼓起勇气说:“你……你真的来自布莱克家族吗？我是说，你离家出走之前……？”

“尽管我不想承认。”西里斯听到他的话，脸突然沉了下来，“但是的。”

“我听说，”莱姆斯非常勇敢地说出了后半句，“他们名声并不是那么好。”

“臭名昭著，没错。”西里斯不屑地说。

“但是，我并没有从布莱克家族的家谱里找到你。”莱姆斯一字一句清晰地说，并小心地看着西里斯的反应。

“真的吗？”西里斯突然眼睛一亮，“我猜阿尔法德叔叔也不在了，毕竟他资助了我——他离家出走的外甥。”

“你……你不是他的私生子？”他睁大眼睛看着西里斯。

西里斯笑了:“你从哪里听来的呢？当然不是！虽然有时我确实会想我是他的孩子该多好，那个老吸血鬼只要雷古勒斯一个小术士就够了。”

“还有，”莱姆斯认真地看着他，“你并不是吸血鬼。”

“不管你听到的流言是如何，我们没有吸血鬼血统。但是我家里那些疯子总是自愿变成吸血鬼，以保证自己长生不老，能轻松消灭其他劣等种族。”西里斯说，“我拒绝变成吸血鬼，这也是我离家出走的原因之一。”

莱姆斯沉默着，没有说话。不知为何，他突然感觉非常，非常难过。西里斯看着他，并没有责备他刚才的粗鲁。

突然，他上前了一步。

“嘿，听着。假如你是因为我来自布莱克家族才这么抗拒我，大可不必。”西里斯开口，他非常真切地看着莱姆斯，“我做了那么多，就是为了跟他们划清界限。我从来都没有那些黑暗下流的小爱好，还有那些匪夷所思的纯血理论，不然一位龙骑士也不会跟我做朋友了。”

莱姆斯点点头。他忽视自己的悲伤，强迫自己再一次开口:“但你是一个 _猎魔人_ ，对吧？”

西里斯在听到他的话之后突然开始显得非常激动，他看起来想冲到莱姆斯面前疯狂摇晃他的肩膀。

“不是像他们那样的！”他着急地喊，“我说过了！我跟他们不一样，我从来都不会用那种恶心的手段戏弄我的猎物，从来都不会用那些淫荡残酷的手段去调教他们！”

“你会让它们有尊严地死去。”莱姆斯用一种恳求的语气说，他的双腿一定已经在发抖，“对不对？”

“是的。”西里斯回答。

三月的阳光透过枝叶，星星点点地洒在他们之间，而在莱姆斯眼里，他们支离破碎。西里斯已经给了他想要的答案，现在他只需要鼓起勇气说出那句话，一切就都结束了。

但是他说不出来，他可笑地想，勇敢曾经也是狼的代名词，而现在他和他体内的小野兽对死亡恐惧却给他的嘴上灌了铅。

他就这么看着西里斯，微张的嘴唇颤抖着，胸膛起伏着，身侧的手指在大腿上划着。他们俩对视着，西里斯的眼里有一丝疑惑，又有一丝好奇，那种带有对未知冒险的热情的好奇。

他没有骗莱姆斯，他真的是一位 _逃离黑暗_ 后充满希望的冒险者。只有那样的人才会拥有这般充满勇气的，阳光般的眼神。

 

**星期四，正午。**

 

树丛里发出窸窸窣窣的声音，西里斯警觉地转头去看。但是莱姆斯并没注意，他太专注于自己了。他的眼中已经不是西里斯的实体，而是他的言语，他的身世，他的性格，他的灵魂，是一个不再有好看皮囊，完美肌肉，甚至没有高大骨骼的西里斯。

 

他看到的不是那把玩锁链的纤长手指，不是酒吧里萦绕指尖的淡紫色火焰，不是谈起龙骑士时露出阳光般的微笑，不是为自己辩解时急促的语气。他看到的是乐观，是自信，是勇气，是有一点点的小叛逆和孩子气，是黑暗中假装飞翔的尝试和豁达，是危机前逆道而行的调皮和野心。

他突然想到，自己面前的猎魔人是那样的年轻。他又想到，自己大概也跟他差不多大。如果他们逆来顺受，他本该是成为猎手那一位，而他本该是他的猎物。但是他不愿被本能控制，而他不愿意被命运束缚。接着此刻，一切都颠倒了。

“西里斯，”他口中的声音似从远方飘来，“我就是……”

“莱姆斯，快跑！”西里斯突然大叫。

等到莱姆斯反应过来的时候，一头比他人还高的亡灵黑熊从树丛里冲了出来，它的肉体已经腐烂，散发出死亡的气味。

莱姆斯正要本能地后退时，他突然犹豫了，也就是那么一秒之间，那双闪着血腥红光的眼睛一下子撞入他的眼底，正如二十年前那样。

那头熊嘶吼着，腐臭的口水留在莱姆斯的衣服上，它的牙缝里还有上一次进食留下的内脏残渣。和正常熊不同的是亡灵熊颊上的肉已经烂光了，嘴可以张得更大，发黄的牙一直到后槽牙，全都露在外面，最尖最长的牙离莱姆斯的鼻子只有一厘米。

莱姆斯站在那里，盯着血盆大口皱了皱眉头。这场景非常讽刺，死亡就在他脸前恐吓，走向末路的狼人却只是皱了皱眉头。

西里斯在大吼，他手里握着那把银剑，长长的黑发散开在空中，正竭尽全力向亡灵熊砍去。然而，一切都迟了。

莱姆斯感觉自己被狠狠扔了出去，那双把他推开的爪子还给他的胸前留了三道深深的口子，最后他撞进了一块巨石，背部嵌在石头上，石头镶入背部。

巨大的疼痛让他眼前昏暗，即使是满月后他也没这么明晰地感受过这种程度的疼痛。他怀疑自己的器官全部都已经碎了。

他本以为他最能忍受的就是疼痛了。它总是这样，让你深切地想要活下去，到了一定程度后，你又会恳求它赐你一死。

他觉得自己心脏输出的鲜血全部都通过他的胸前，背后泄出。他在朦胧中听见西里斯战斗时的大吼，和亡灵熊的嘶吼混杂在一起。很快他就会成为一具空壳躯体，那时候，他将不再疼痛，只留下一颗破碎的心。

他希望这一刻永恒。世界最好停留在西里斯还不知道他是那头狼人，信任他会是他旅途的伙伴，而为了受伤的自己冲向猛兽的这一刻。

枪声响起，亡灵熊呜咽着倒下。这场战斗结束了。

_一切都完了。_

 

**莱姆斯靠在一块大石头上，或者准确点说他被镶在了石头上，那些尖锐的突出狠狠地戳进他的脊背。而他最好的衬衫已经到了极限，胸口那块被撕得粉碎，每一块布条都饱饱吸着鲜红的血，触目惊心。**

**但是他马上就感受到他强大的自愈因子运作了起来，胸前那三道深深的爪痕里拽出的肉已经开始自动粘合，虽然莱姆斯还是能感受到剧烈的疼痛。他只能浅浅地呼吸，生怕扯到那些伤口，血会进一步地渗出而加重他的伤口带给其他人的视觉感受。**

**那几块破布条凄凉地掩盖着他的小秘密，莱姆斯不安地咬了咬嘴唇，他试着伸出手把所剩无几的布条调整得更加集中一些，以藏起他恐怖的自愈过程。但当他抬起胳膊时，石头带给他脊背的刺穿感让他忍不住惊呼了出来。**

**这下完了。**

**他看到西里斯，那位狼人猎手立马抬头看了自己一眼。他身边是刚刚倒下的庞然大物，那个怪物身上还冒着滚烫子弹未散去的烟，莱姆斯不禁打了个寒颤。**

**他看见西里斯朝他冲来的时候手上还拿着那把枪，里面本填满的银子弹才用了三颗，用来击穿一个受伤狼人的心脏绰绰有余。**

**他低头看了看自己已经只留下粉色伤痕的胸膛，绝望地闭上了眼睛。**

 

 

“莱姆斯！”他惊慌失措地跌跪在他身边，“你没事吧？操，你不可能没事！我们必须去找个医生，你失血太多了。”

莱姆斯紧闭着嘴，看着以非人速度愈合的伤口总让他觉得开口也是一口狼的獠牙。他绝望地看见西里斯扔下墙急切地掀开那些布条去检查他的伤口。那些刚长出的粉色新肉一暴露在空气中，西里斯就愣住了，而莱姆斯闭上他的眼睛。

他完了。

这一次他没有对死亡做任何想象。因为在他内心深处明白，西里斯和他的家人不一样，他不会玩弄自己的猎物让他们带着羞耻死去。但是谁都没理由不去杀死危险的狼人，尤其对一位狼人猎手。

也许西里斯会给他精确体面的一发子弹，然后就此离开这里，不向任何人提起这件事。也许他还会去杀了芬里尔•格雷伯克，莱姆斯和那些无辜的孩子们会对此十分感激的。

也许艾丽斯和弗兰克会来找他，会把他埋葬在某棵树下，但他们终于可以安心地有个宝宝了。

也许唐克斯会哭，但是年轻的精灵会遇到更多非人类生物朋友，而不是像他这样危险的。不过她现在可得每天都去罗斯默塔夫人那儿打工了。

但是死亡并没有降临。

莱姆斯能感觉到西里斯的衣服摩挲的声音，接着他感受到一个有温度的身体小心地靠了上来，但是只触碰了他斜方肌*。他睁开眼睛，发现接触那儿的竟然是西里斯柔软的唇。他非常小心地跪在一侧，生怕碰到莱姆斯的伤口。

“西……西里斯？”莱姆斯听见自己慌乱的声音说，他全身都因为不知道西里斯在做什么的恐惧和一种莫名的愉悦而颤抖。

西里斯停下了动作，一只手碰上他脆弱的脖颈，大拇指抵在他突出的喉结处，凑在他耳边轻语:“是这儿吗？”

“什么？”莱姆斯被热热的吐息吓得快跳了起来，那石头随之又给他划了好大一口子，痛得他咬到了自己的舌头。他的牙在打颤，西里斯此刻已经抓住了他全身最脆弱的地方，只要一用力，他就会因为强烈的窒息感而本能地变成狼人。

“你被狼人咬过的地方。”

莱姆斯深深地呼吸着，因为疼痛，因为紧张，因为……不一样的感觉。

恐惧与刺激交织，肾上腺素的狂欢。

他咬着嘴唇回答:“不，事实上那在我的左腰侧。”

事实上他有些后悔了。因为西里斯立马就离开了他的脖子，转而去撩开他腹侧的布料。那个已经成了暗色的，陪他度过了人生无数时光的咬痕，一下就暴露在外。

莱姆斯看到它，觉得非常羞耻，甚至，他很想哭。太多太多地回忆涌上心头，因为这道咬痕，他走上完全不一样的人生，有太多他身边的人做了他们本不用做的麻烦事。他的鼻子一阵酸楚，咬着下唇已经没法再阻止它颤抖了。

他最大的秘密已经公布于外，这无异于裸奔。

他的腹部因为呼吸急促地上下起伏着，又因为他吸鼻子而一下下地抽搐。西里斯的手有些冰，他小心地去触碰了那凸起的地方。

“痛吗？”他轻声问，灰眼睛变得非常悲伤。

“我不记得了。”莱姆斯颤抖着说，他的眼泪都快掉下来了，“那时候我才四岁。”

西里斯没有回答，他轻轻地描摹着那道咬痕，长发和他的脑袋一同垂了下来。莱姆斯仰起头，希望眼泪这样就不会掉落，腹部的冰凉触感无时不刻在提醒他，他是个狼人。

“ _我是个狼人，西里斯_ 。”他说。

把我抓起来吧，别再羞辱我了。求求你，做一个我相信你是的，正直的猎人，干脆利落地赐我一死吧。

“我知道。”西里斯不再触碰那个咬痕，他解下披风，脱下自己的外套为莱姆斯盖上。

莱姆斯哭了出来，眼泪不受控制地往他脖子里钻。他快崩溃了，为什么西里斯一定要再跟他打感情牌呢？既然他们彼此都清楚，没有人会真的去爱一头狼人的。

“ _你是个狼人猎手_ 。”莱姆斯说。

“是猎魔人。”他皱了皱眉，“我不止狩猎狼人。”

“但是你正在狩猎狼人。”莱姆斯指出，“ _我就是狼人_ 。”

他听见世界在崩塌的声音，自己破碎的呼吸声。在西里斯开口回答之前的那一刻仿佛时间永恒，莱姆斯甚至不知道自己会期待西里斯能回答什么。

“没错。”他微笑着去拨开莱姆斯的刘海，为他抹去泪水，“你想要入伙吗？”

“什么？”莱姆斯不敢相信自己的耳朵，他看向西里斯，“你想找一个狼人做你的助手帮你狩猎狼人？请允许我指出你已经有了银剑、银枪、银匕首，你不一定需要一头狼人才能去伤另一头狼人的。”

“我想找的是队友，不是狼人。”西里斯轻碰他脸上的伤疤，语气突然严肃了起来，“咬你的那头狼人叫芬里尔•格雷伯克，对吧？”

莱姆斯的心脏仿佛被揪了起来。“是的。”他小声回答。

“我正在追捕他。”西里斯的表情又柔和了下来，“我相信你会很喜欢这一票的。不过嘛，我希望你可以一直陪着我。”

莱姆斯的脸红了，他吸了吸鼻子。我在做梦吗？他想。

“可是詹姆……”他突然想到了猎魔人的龙骑士朋友，他总会回来找他的。西里斯只是需要找个人陪他说话罢了。

“噢，说到尖头叉子。这家伙昨天寄信跟我说他找到了属于他的龙呢！你猜猜那位有着一头红发的美女法师藏了一个什么秘密？”

“她是一头龙？”

“一头漂亮的 _大红龙_ ！我们的龙骑士先生这下总有龙可以 _骑_ 了。”西里斯邪恶地笑了一下，“他们大概会在戈德里克山谷呆一阵子，生一窝小龙什么的。”

莱姆斯真的去幻想了有一头乱糟糟头发的龙骑士抱着一只小红龙的景象，他不禁笑了起来，然后又因为抽动扯到了背部肌肉，一脸痛苦。

“哦抱歉！我忘记了！”西里斯急忙拉住莱姆斯的肩膀温柔缓慢地将他从石头上拉了出来，那些粘在石头上的皮肤被撕下来时实在不是什么好感受，莱姆斯咬着下唇不让自己呻吟出来。西里斯轻轻触碰着他的背，为他施了一些治愈魔法。

他坐下来，把自己的斗篷摊在地上让莱姆斯侧躺下来，又拉过莱姆斯的一只手握住，小心翼翼地生怕对方抽走。他开始端详莱姆斯的脸。

“那么……你答应我了吗？”西里斯轻声问。

莱姆斯没有回答，并移开了目光。他感觉西里斯抓他的手更紧了些，他的脸埋进了头发的阴影中。他始终不敢相信这是真的，他的心曾经因为喜悦轻飘飘地在高空，假如就此下坠那么后果更加无法想象。命运从来不会那么可爱。

他在想，假如时间够长，西里斯最后一定会放开他的手。他好像突然失去了所有力气，那只放在西里斯手里的手慢慢地，慢慢地因为不可抗的重力滑落出来。

但是西里斯马上把它抓得紧紧的。

“范•海辛。”他的灰眼睛直直地看向莱姆斯，“要是你觉得一个狼人不能做猎魔人的话，范•海辛就可以。”*

他空出来的那只手轻轻地摸着莱姆斯的头发，轻轻的，好像三月份最最柔和的暖风，初夏新月时的漫天星空，冬日里温暖的壁炉，如同天然的治愈魔法，让人联想到一切世间最美好的事物。莱姆斯想到自己的母亲，她蜜糖色的眼睛，甜甜的笑容，还有她刚出炉的小甜饼。

她也曾那么做，那时他躺在她的膝盖上，做着小小的，没有毛茸茸的梦

“我倒觉得你比我更像加百列。*”莱姆斯笑了，“你要答应我一件事情。”

“什么？”西里斯立马就高兴了起来，他的脸从长发中露了出来，扯出大大的笑容。

莱姆斯深吸了一口气。

“假如我不受控制了，你必须马上杀死我。用银剑，用银子弹，什么都可以。千万别失手。”

西里斯愣住了，他的笑容消失了。

“不，你不会的。”他认真又坚定地说。

莱姆斯摇摇头。“你得答应我。”

“你以为我是谁？”西里斯激动地叫起来，“你听着，我不会让你失控的。”

“只是答应我。”莱姆斯非常坚决，“求你了。”

西里斯抿着嘴，他看起来很痛苦。他抚摸着莱姆斯的指节，沉默着。

就在时间长到莱姆斯绝望地想抽出手，告诉西里斯不用勉强时，西里斯开口了。

“好。”他的声音轻如落地羽毛。

 _但是我不会让你失控的_ 。西里斯把莱姆斯的手拉到唇边吻了吻，然后非常认真地看向他。

 

“那么……准备好上路了吗？”他问。

“我想我的背应该不流血了。”莱姆斯坐起来笑了笑，“羡慕嘛？”

西里斯发出了一声如同犬吠的大笑。他把莱姆斯从地上拉起来，轻轻环住他的腰，然后停顿了一下，似乎在征求莱姆斯的同意。最后他低头，在莱姆斯的唇上印下轻轻一吻。

“我想我们上路前应该去准备准备。”

“没错。”莱姆斯呼吸急促地说，“我想我肯定需要一件新衬衫。还有，我需要请一个长长的假……”

我还想告诉朋友们，我的猎魔人先生抓住了我，我没法从他的手中挣脱开来。

“我也是，我还不知道你家住在哪呢。而且我还没尝过你们的火焰威士忌。”

“你可以把它免了，因为它可没你辣。”

“这个嘛……”西里斯把手指伸入莱姆斯手指里，对他眨眨眼，“在做这一切之前，你可以来帮我翻译一些如尼文。”

“而且，我得先检查检查我抓到的狼人有没有狼尾巴。”

西里斯抓住他，始终没有放手。

 

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> *这个架空的世界里我设想的是魔杖是法师的武器，只有在战斗时施法才会用到魔杖，一般都是徒手的。  
> *自创的药物。  
> *如尼文通常是矮人实用的文字，所以坏坏的小天正在嘲讽彼得。  
> *好警察，坏警察，等于唱红脸唱白脸。  
> *斜方肌，脖侧下方链接肩膀的肌肉。  
> *范·海辛是通过变成狼人的方法杀死吸血鬼伯爵德古拉的。  
> *范·海辛是天使长加百列的化身，加百列因为和上帝的分歧而被惩罚流放人间。
> 
>  
> 
> 后注:
> 
> 1.布莱克家族并没有吸血鬼血统，这里将食死徒设定成了黑暗术士组成的组织，而斯莱德林被我转换成了吸血鬼，所以弗兰克的听闻也没有很大偏差，布莱克家族只是“很多人都成为了吸血鬼”。不过这个设定没那么重要。  
> 关于诅咒参考了电影《范海辛》里女主安娜的家族，在德古拉被杀死之前，她们家族的人只能下地狱。
> 
> 2.安多米达被赶出家族后就不再是吸血鬼，同时解除了诅咒，泰德是精灵，也是一位德鲁伊。当然布莱克家族不会同意她嫁给一位精灵。尼法朵拉有精灵血统，从小在德鲁伊中长大的她有着天赋般的形态转变能力。在这篇文里她只是个高中生，没有爱情线，没有暗恋。  
> 至于为什么她会跟莱姆斯成为朋友，因为他们都是生活在人类中的非人生物，但是因为精灵是不会失去理性的，所以受到的歧视稍微少一些。
> 
> 3.弗兰克和爱丽丝都是人类法师，他们擅长解决的是黑暗术士，所以弗兰克对吸血鬼了解没那么深。而他们是真的勇气可嘉，因为即使狼人可以打败吸血鬼，吸血鬼猎手和魔法协会，还有圣骑士们也不会对它少一点歧视。  
> 法师通常都会有长长的魔杖，但是使用非战斗魔法的时候并不会用到。假如非职业法师使用魔法，也不用特地携带魔杖，但威力会大大削弱。
> 
> 4.术士和法师的区别在于，法师多使用元素魔法（水火冰雷电之类的）。术士，尤其是黑暗术士是使用黑暗魔法的，而且术士也可以使用削弱性疾病（照应了钻心咒等）去攻击敌人。  
> 这点有参考wow。
> 
> 5.詹姆是龙骑士，莉莉是漂亮的大红龙，人形态的时候是非常厉害的法师。
> 
> 6.亡灵，我的设定是，因为亡灵瘟疫已经死去的，或者自然死亡但却对世间某种对象尚存在强烈贬义情感的生物。亡灵可以是任何生物，它们也被视作地狱使者，会被强烈的对死亡的欲望所召唤。  
> 也参考了wow。
> 
> 7.彼得是个召唤师，他擅长召唤老鼠……这点是我没机会写出来的。
> 
> 8.因为wow里猎人是有动物召唤的，所以我开始设想的是Padfoot是西里斯召唤出来的大狗狗。但后来想想，猎人还是跟猎魔人不一样的，而且假如把Padfoot加进去工程量一定很大（我很懒）。
> 
> 9.实际上小天早就发现莱姆斯是个狼人了，我有在他给莱姆斯治疗魔法的颜色上做伏笔，还有铜匕首。（我的朋友说他想的是疼痛共享，但他说得迟了我已经让完好膝盖的西里斯出现整整一章了。
> 
> 说实话这个结尾是个匆忙的败笔，但是突如其来的学业压力让我真的有些遭受不住。不过我最近真的是超迷犬狼，已经写了好多大纲就等着暑假来啦！
> 
> 希望大家读着还喜欢？谢谢你们的支持！
> 
> （希望最后两个双关还凑合www）


End file.
